Seul
by Anya4777
Summary: La guerre est finie, laissant son lot de blessés et de morts. Mais alors que la vie reprend, Harry Potter n'a plus le goût de vivre. [Songfic]


**SEUL**

  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son histoire, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux !) : ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et de la Warner Bros (en ce qui concerne le film). Je ne fais que les emprunter à des fins non commerciales.  
  
Commentaires : Eh voilà que par une nuit d'insomnie, une veille de concours, je me lance dans l'écriture de ma première songfic (et one-shot par la même occasion), ayant l'envie de quelque chose de dépressif et d'un semblant de profondeur. Voilà donc vous êtes prévenus, ça va être la boucherie la plus totale !  
  
Sources : Metallica – One. L'expression [1] m'a gentiment été prêtée par Chupz. Merci pour cette très belle image ! Un grand merci également à ma bêta-lectrice Yume no Kami qui du coup, m'a appris quelques règles de grammaire bien précieuses ! lol  
  
*********  
  
**POV Harry**  
  
La guerre a fini par prendre fin. Souffrances, morts, blessures, trahisons, ont vu leur dernier jour d'existence. Et tout cela grâce à qui ? Moi, bien sûr. J'ai parfaitement tenu mon rôle dans cette histoire. J'ai joué ma part, celle du Survivant, celui qui a réchappé par cinq fois à Voldemort et qui, sans doute à cause d'une chance insolente – ou grâce à une grande puissance magique selon la version officielle – est parvenu à mettre fin à son règne de Ténèbres. Pendant toute cette période de troubles, j'ai été considéré comme la seule lueur d'espoir dans cette impasse de mort. Ma volonté, mes désirs n'étaient que goutte d'eau dans l'océan de leurs larmes [1]. Il leur fallait quelqu'un sur qui se reposer et cette personne, ce fut moi.   
  
Savez-vous à quel point le poids du Destin d'un peuple est lourd à porter ? Je n'ai que 17 ans, et le monde sur mes épaules. Qui voudrait d'un tel fardeau ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je n'en ai jamais voulu, de cette cicatrice, de cette célébrité, de toutes ces ambitions qu'on mettait en moi. Et pourtant c'est arrivé. On a tracé ma vie à ma place, on a voulu que j'accomplisse de grandes choses. C'est fait. Ce soir, j'ai tué Lord Voldemort. Son corps gît à quelques mètres de moi, au milieu d'un sol jonché de débris, de corps, de débris de corps et d'une mare de sang ; ici, qui pourrait distinguer un Sang Pur d'un Sang de Bourbe ? Cela reste du sang versé et des vies perdues. Quel gâchis. Se battre pour des différents qui n'existent pas…  
  
J'ignore ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les cris, les bruits de pas qui se précipitent, les dernières victimes qui s'effondrent. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Celui de la réalisation. Voldemort a été vaincu. L'Ordre a gagné.  
  
_I can't remember anything   
Can't tell if this is true or dream   
Deep down inside I feel to scream   
This terrible silence stops me._  
  
Et je me dessine les sourires fatigués qui se marqueront sur le visage de ceux qui en auront encore la force ; je prie pour que mes amis soient parmi ceux-là. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore sera le premier à mes côtés, comme toujours – car assurément, il n'aura pas succombé à la bataille, non pas lui – et puis sans doute viendra Lupin et Rogue, aussi surprenant que cela semble paraître. En fait, peu importe qui me remarquera, prendra soin de moi. Car je suis déjà mort.  
  
Ma vie s'est arrêtée en même temps que celle de Voldemort. En l'envoyant de vie à trépas, j'avais aussi signé mon arrêt de mort ; on ne rompt pas un lien de si forte magie sans en payer le prix. Je savais ce que je risquais, mais ce que j'ignorais, c'était à quel point j'allais souffrir. J'étais prêt à mourir, mais le Destin m'a fait subir pire : cela fait des semaines, des mois sans doute que je suis là sans être là, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste ont dû décrire des chocs post-traumatiques, conséquences d'une longue exposition possible au sort de l'Endoloris. Ils n'étaient pas là pour ajouter à la liste des sorts tels que l'Impedimenta ou l'Imperium, que je m'étais épuisé à combattre, déjà affaibli par des assauts de Legilimencie. Je ne peux que supposer ce qui s'est passé ensuite, car j'étais inconscient, tout en étant conscient de l'être – une torture à laquelle je ne souhaite à personne d'être exposé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté mon corps, de n'être que mon esprit qui flotterait au-dessus de son enveloppe charnelle.   
  
_Now that the war is through with me   
I'm waking up, I cannot see   
That there's not much left of me   
Nothing is real but pain now._  
  
Je pouvais presque voir les défilés de visiteurs qui venaient me veiller : Ron, souvent accompagné d'un membre de sa famille, Hermione, très amochée par la bataille, Lupin qui viendra me parler pendant des heures entières de mes parents, de Sirius, et plus occasionnellement Rogue, qui ne me dira rien et qui ne sera accompagné qu'une seule fois par un Draco Malfoy qui restera sur le pas de la porte avant de s'en aller précipitamment.  
  
Mais malgré toute l'inquiétude qu'ils peuvent avoir à mon égard, ils peuvent sourire, car ils ont désormais l'assurance d'un avenir paisible. Ils vont pouvoir continuer leur vie, construire une belle existence pleine de promesses…à laquelle je n'appartiens pas. Le monde des sorciers est en liesse et son héros, Harry Potter, se meurt. Pourtant personne ne me pleure puisque je suis toujours vivant, mais personne ne me célèbre car je suis à l'agonie. Pourtant je suis sûr que si je me réveillais, tout le monde m'acclamerait, me remercierait de les avoir délivrés de l'emprise de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Craindra-Plus-De-Dire-Le-Nom. Et voilà. Je ne serais reconnu que comme celui qui a défait Voldemort. Quoique je fasse, où que j'aille, quoique je dise, j'aurais toujours cette étiquette de Survivant. Dans ces conditions, mes actes, mes pensées, mon existence, ont-ils encore une raison d'être ? Puisqu'on ne verra en moi que Saint Potter, et jamais Harry, la vie vaut-elle la peine d'être poursuivie ?  
  
_Back in the womb it's much too real   
In pumps life that I must feel   
But can't look forward to reveal   
Look to the time when I'll live._  
  
Tiraillé entre vie et mort, ne pouvant me résoudre à vivre, n'étant plus qu'un fantôme de moi-même, me voilà venu à souhaiter en finir avec ce supplice. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre normalement. Mon corps a subit trop de dommages, mon esprit s'est brisé et je ne suis plus qu'une loque humaine qu'on ne pourra jamais réparer. Oui, les dégâts causés par la guerre seront restaurés, mais moi je demeure irrécupérable. J'ai joué mon rôle, j'ai donné ma vie, à présent je suis inutile. Ma vie n'a eu pour seul but de mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Maintenant que cette mission est accomplie, je ne vois pas d'autre intérêt à ma présence ici.  
  
C'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu être normal, comme les autres, anonyme. Bon, peut-être m'attirer un peu de célébrité grâce au Quidditch, mais rien de bien méchant. Etre un adolescent comme les autres. Et pas une espèce de héros qui ne doit sa renommée qu'à la mort de ses parents. Mais voilà, cette renommée, on me l'a collée sur le front. Et bon gré mal gré, j'ai vécu avec. Demandez-moi à présent de mener une vie ordinaire dans un monde en paix, cela m'est impossible. Non pas que je regretterais cet univers de guerre et de violence, loin de là… Mais ma vie n'a été basée que sur cela, je suis _li_ à Voldemort, vous vous souvenez ? Vivre dans un monde d'amour et de félicité me ferait me sentir tout simplement…décalé, tel une représentation de mort dans un tableau rayonnant de bonheur. Ne me demandez pas d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Me forcer à sourire quand mon esprit hurle. Encaisser avec courage tous ces regards de respect, de crainte, de pitié…Poursuivre une vie artificielle alors que le cœur n'y est plus.  
  
_Fed through the tube that sticks in me   
Just like a wartime novelty   
Tied to machines that make me be   
Cut this life off from me._  
  
Voilà que le monde se remet lentement à tourner. Voilà que les blessés se relèvent, que les personnes reprennent courage et osent à nouveau croire en l'avenir. Petit à petit, les blessures se cicatriseront, les malheurs s'effaceront pour laisser place à de meilleures espérances. Ce sera temps de fête, où chaque nouveau jour de paix se fera joie, comme quelque chose trop longtemps oublié et à nouveau apprécié dans sa juste valeur.  
  
Et moi je demeure à l'écart de tant de bonheur. Tout cela n'est pas pour moi. Je fais partie du passé, comme les mauvaises choses qu'on voudrait oublier mais qui vous reviennent à l'esprit dès que quelque chose vous les rappelle. Je fais partie de ces choses. Et on me rejettera pour cela. Et je ne voudrais pas m'intégrer dans cette vie qui ne m'est plus destinée.  
  
_Now the world is gone I'm just one   
Oh God help me Hold my breath as I wish for Death   
Oh please God, help me._  
  
Alors désormais seul, emprisonné dans la noirceur de mon esprit, je ne peux que mourir. J'ai beau avoir apporté la lumière dans un monde obscurci par la corruption, je ne peux y vivre, trop fatigué pour affronter tant de clarté. Et parce que je suis las, l'épreuve de la vie m'est beaucoup trop pénible. Vous pouvez le dire, le Survivant a été vaincu. Maintenant, laissez-moi reposer pour l'éternité.  
  
_Darkness Imprisoning me   
All that I see   
Absolute horror   
I cannot live   
I cannot die   
Trapped in myself   
Body my holding cell   
  
Landmine Has taken my sight   
Taken my speech   
Taken my hearing   
Taken my arms   
Taken my legs   
Taken my soul   
Left me with a life in Hell_  
  
*********  
  
Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ? Moi j'aime bien, même si j'avoue avoir un peu bâclé la fin, mais j'étais au bout du rouleau niveau inspiration, surtout que j'avais développé toutes les idées que m'inspirait cette chanson. Bon je sais que je devrais continuer « Unforeseen Fate » au lieu d'écrire des songfics pourries, mais j'avais vraiment envie de changement, sinon vous risquiez de retrouver du dépressif dans UF ! (quoique l'un n'ait pas empêché l'autre) A bientôt !  



End file.
